General Treister
General Timothy Treister is a member of the executive leadership of O.S.I. on The Venture Bros. Character History A career military man, General Treister is 77 years old, and has had, by his own recollection, eight heart attacks, and predicts that one of his agents, Brock Samson, will be the cause of the ninth. (This is later proven true.) The pacemaker device in his chest is a result of his multiple heart attacks, but "who's counting?" Treister is first mentioned in ''Mid-Life Chrysalis'', after Brock Samson fails his O.S.I. agent's license renewal test. The proctor tears up the failed test, revealing "My father is General Treister. You saved his life. The man spoke of you as a god--and you did not disappoint." Brock replies that he had once served as a baby-sitter for the junior Treister. His most notable accomplishment was to organize a strike force, which came to Samson's rescue, in the Season 3 finale [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]]. A confrontation with Samson at the end of an epic battle between the forces of The Monarch and O.S.I. results in Samson's resignation as a special agent of O.S.I. In the season 4 finale [[Operation: P.R.O.M.|''Operation: P.R.O.M.]] Treister is revealed to have prostate cancer and his x-rays have combine with it causing him to turn into a hulk. This is later revealed to be a lie by two agents who are revealed to be double agents trying to take Treister's place after killing Monstroso. However, Treister was aware of the deception having placed a decoy of the villain and an undercover agent in S.P.H.I.N.X. to catch them in the act. He announces his retirement leaving command of the O.S.I. to Hunter Gathers he shoots himself out of orbit via ICBM with a small piece of paper taped to his chest saying "fix it" in the hope that alien technology will be able to cure him. He was assumed to be dead or in suspended animation. In ''All This and Gargantua-2'', Treister's frozen body drifted towards the newly built space station Gargantua 2 where he was discovered by Doctors Jonas Venture Jr. and Billy Whalen who, after studying and doing experiments on him found he had no pulse and considered pulling the plug. However, in the midst of the act Treister's pulse started racing and he awoke and introduced himself. He was overjoyed at having his "pee-pee" cancer cured and mistook the doctors as little green Martians. Thinking that he was being hysterical, they tried to sedate him; but only for him to think they were going to probe him and promptly escape with the group pursuing him. Later on, when the force fields around the space station were sabotaged by the Investors, the Ventures decided to find a way to stop the ship from being destroyed by incoming asteroids. Treister, having calmed down, offered to help them out. When Jonas Jr. and him were trying to get to the station's bridge he found out that the diminutive Venture had cancer. Fed up with cancer, Treister began to grow angry and transformed into an actual Hulk. With his new powers he aided Jonas Jr. in getting to the bridge and fended off incoming asteroids attacking Rusty and Dean Venture. He later saved the Ventures by ripping off the bridge when the station suffered a meltdown, this allowed Rusty and Dean to be rescued by Brock's group. He was last seen riding on the station as it was piloted by Jonas Jr. into deep space while joyfully exclaiming "Shove it, cancer!!!" before the station exploded, leaving his fate unknown. Episode Appearances Season 1 * ''Mid-Life Chrysalis'''' (mentioned only) Season 3 *[[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]] Season 4 *''Any Which Way But Zeus'' *[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Season 5 *[[Venture Libre|''Venture Libre]]'' (flashback) Season 6 *[[All This and Gargantua-2|''All This and Gargantua-2]] Season 7 *''Arrears in Science'''' (flashback) Trivia *General Treister refers to his condition as "pee-pee cancer." *He is a fan of the rebooted ''Battlestar Galactica series, which aired from 2004 - 2009. *He has unusual taste in codenames. *His appearance and demeanor combines at least three character from Marvel Comics: General Thunderbolt Ross (mustache and gruff attitude), Colonel Nick Fury (eyepatch and uniform), and Iron Man (his artificial heart). * In Season 6, he becomes an actual "Hulk" following exposure to gamma rays during his frozen journey through space. Like his inspiration, General Thunderbolt Ross, Treister becomes a Red Hulk. * From a flashback from Arrears in Science, it's shown that Treister still had both of his eyes at the start of the Pyramid Wars of 1987. Category:Deceased Characters Category:OSI Category:Voiced By Toby Huss Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Former OSI Category:Mutants